This invention relates to the control of an electrically driven door on a motor vehicle and specifically to the control of the door when an obstructive resistance is encountered.
Electrically driven doors on a vehicle are generally known. For example, it is known to provide an electrically powered sliding door for a van in which the door is opened and closed by operation of an electric motor. In these systems it is typical to provide for stopping or reversing the door when the door encounters an obstructive resistance as the door is being powered open or closed. It is desirable to provide a control in response to an obstructive resistance that responds to low obstruction load values while at the same time not responding to excessively low obstruction load resistances at low motor torque conditions.